For a Smile
by Purr
Summary: [NarutoxSM]crossover. What will you do to preserve the happiness of your love? Even if it means seeing her in the arms of another? A story told by a dying SM character.


Note: Hi guys, lol yes I know it's been more than a year or two since I came out with anything. This is a spurt of the moment piece that just wrote itself. I've always toyed with the idea of writing a story from a different point of view .

Series: Naruto/SM (with a twist on the pairing, lol)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

For a Smile

What will you do if you are in my place? Will you give your life for the life of another? Will you trade your one chance for immortality for a smile? Will you die for your worst enemy? I did. If it means that she will be happy and safe, I will do anything for her, even if means giving her up forever. At least if I die now, I won't suffer the living death of seeing her with anther man. At least I won't have to live out the rest of eternity only to see her turn her smile onto another. At least I won't have to watch her smile turn into cries at when her chosen one dies while she will have to stand alone for eternity.

Maybe it was God's will that I shoved him out of the way right before the attack came. I would die knowing that the smile I missed so much would be turned towards me one last time, even if that smile is be tainted with tears. Don't waste your tears on me Usako… I have already caused you to lose too many tears. You have always been a cry baby, since the first time that I met you. Even as Sailor Moon, you are always so gentle, even toward your enemies. That was why so many love you, however much they only want to hate you.

Your hands are so warm against my cheek. I know you are trying to wipe away the blood that spilling from my mouth. I miss your touch so much. The gentle touch that's softer that the rose petals I often brushed your cheeks with. Do you still remember the time we shared together? Did you forget my love for you while he held you in his arms? Forgive me for asking these questions, I just have to know. Before I close my eyes for the last time, I just want to be comforted one last time.

Your blue eyes are closed as you nodded; your lips form a sad smile as you bend to kiss my forehead. The pain washes out of me with the touch. I know you lie when you say you still love me. There is only one man you love now, and he is standing next to you, his strong firm hand supporting you around your frail shoulders. I can see his normally cold and arrogant eyes darken with a sign of grief. It is no secrete that we hate each other. I hate him as I hate no other. He was the person who stole away my reason to live. Yet, I can not blame him because it was I who pushed you away in the first place. I was the one who broke your heart and forced you into his arms. I may hate him, but I respect him, for he is stronger than me. In the face of danger, he did not turn you away; he stayed by your side and held your hand. I'm leaving you in safe hands Usako. I know you will be safe and happy with him, or else I wouldn't have taken the attack that was meant for him.

Only one person is good enough for you, and he has proven to be the better. At the beginning, when I first saw him, I had nothing but contempt and hatred. Yes, it is true that I wanted nothing but to kill him back then, how dare he comfort you? What did he know of pain and love? Him, a man who was born to kill, to destroy, to torture, the very opposite of what you represent. He truly is the darkness to your light. I was so sure that you would become tainted by his presence, for he is truly the most despicable human being alive. How you ever saw past those frozen eyes to find the flicker of humanity, I will never know. But you always had a very special talent for seeing the good in others, even when that person is a S Class criminal wanted by every single country. Even if that person single handedly brought about the destruction of his own clan and death to the parents who gave birth to him. You still had room in your heart to forgive him and cleanse him of the blood. Only you could have brought warmth back into a heart that was sculpted from ice, a soul that was born from hell. Only you.

I closed my eyes and savored your warmth; you still feel the same as you did before, when you were Princess Serenity and as Usako. Now that death is knocking on my door, the past is flashing through my mind. Why did it have to turn out like this? You were meant for me. After all, wasn't that the reason we were reborn again? So we would be given a second chance together? But, I did not cherish my chance when I held your fragile heart in my hands. The pain is coming back. My eye lids feel so heavy as I try to blink away the red haze in my vision… or is that just the color of his eyes as he looks down at me. For once, his eyes do not hold the blank mysterious look that I despised so much. Instead, I see understanding and respect in those eyes that is the color of blood. Yes, he knows why I did what I did. Like me, he would not have hesitated to step into the path of death in order to protect Usako from harm… In this case, to keep her from harm means the same as preserving her happiness.

No doubt she will grieve over my death. But she will recover, she has his love, and the support from all the senshi and her new friends. She will be okay, and in time, she will heal. Time heals everything, even the deepest, gravest wounds.

No Usagi, don't waste the power of the crystal on me. It only has enough power to grant immortality to one person, and that person is the man next to you, not me. I no longer deserve you.

With one last effort, I turned my head and looked at the young man who threw the attack. So alike, the two of them… and why not, they are brothers after all. I smiled at the younger brother, who stood surrounded by his teammates, a look of blank horror on his face. "Please, don't kill him anymore. You will only end up killing her too." My body shook from the effort to speak. I can taste the new wave of blood in my mouth, but I refused to turn away from him. Slowly, the brother nodded, such a small movement that I almost missed it, but it was enough. As a man, as a shinobi, he will keep his word. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Now I can die in peace. Smile for me please, Usako, for one last time.

As if she can hear my silent prayer that beautiful face breaks into the breathtaking smile of the girl I love.

"Take care of her, Itachi…"

AN: Yes it's written in Mamoru's POV and the paring is Itachi/Usagi. I've always wanted to write a SM crossover with Mamoru as the main character. He is such an important character in Sailormoon, and even though I don't like him, I do feel very bad for him because he's always so misinterpreted or abused by authors in crossovers, and myself included. This is a one-shot, so while reviews and constructive feedbacks are welcome, please don't ask for updates ;


End file.
